The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Electric machines apply electromagnetic principles to generate torque on a shaft that can be transferred to and employed in a mechanical system. Vehicle systems employ electric machines in traction operations, including generating propulsion torque from stored electric power and generating electric power from vehicle kinetic energy in a regenerative braking function. There are numerous configurations of electric machines, including, e.g., synchronous motor devices, permanent magnet devices, and stepper motors. One critical parameter related to operation and durability of an electric machine is its temperature.